Coffee Break
by Versus
Summary: Duo was a blooming actor, taken from his spring of youth by a talented director.  Wufei was the halftime waiter, halftime student.  To think that their lives would come together with one simple and sweet coffee break... 2x5
1. Chapter 1

Coffee Break

Summary: Duo was a blooming actor, taken from his spring of youth by a talented director and overeager paparazzi. Wufei was the half-time waiter, half-time student, going from dollar to dollar to pay for his college tuition. And to think, their different lives melded together by a short, simple coffee break. AU (2x5)

A/N: Here goes nothing…

"…I- I can't take it anymore. I can't help it, Jennifer, I'm in love with you," the amethyst eyes looked away, hooded by chestnut brown bangs. His face tilted downwards, not looking at the blonde woman in front of him, "I don't care if you're my best friend's fiancé… He's not right for you… I am!" A flush of despair and anguish spread across the man's face as he went down on one knee in front of the voluptuous woman, his overdramatic flair of romance radiating from open arms.

"…" the blonde woman, Jennifer, lowered her head, tears flowing down her cheeks, "… You know I love John. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here today… I-" suddenly, Jennifer fainted, and a large cry of despair floated through the man's lips.

"JENNIFER!"

"And, CUT! Very nice, let's take it from the top again. Good job, Maxwell, you nailed it!"

"… Then why do I have to do it again?!" The brunette stood up, arms folded angrily across his chest, "We've been doing this same line over and over again!"

As if to make a point, the brunette started to angrily mock the script, "Oooh, Jennifer, let's cheat on your boyfriend and make love all night!" his voice went up in a falsetto as he laid a hand across his forehead, "No, I can't… I'm too slutty for that. We have to make it super kinky! Oh no, I think I'm gonna die of some strange illness!" Then, with a stunning leap backwards, he fell onto the soft bed behind him.

"… Maxwell, the camera was running…"

"Wait, what?! Oh shi-"

"No swearing, it's bad for you public im-"

The director was interrupted with an angry crash to the floor as Duo leapt off the bed, "Screw the stupid public image, I'm going on a break!" And with that, the brunette huffed away, tossing off his short brown wig to reveal a long braid as he took out his cell phone, "Lucrezia? Yeah, it's me, Duo. Get the chauffeur, I want some coffee. NOW!"

The director stared after the retreating back, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This is what happens when you deal with an actor still caught up in his teenage adolescence… He groaned and then yelled back at the still-remaining cast, "Let's try a different scene, okay, Act 2, Scene 4!"

"Hello, and welcome to Café Bean. May I take your order?" the waiter flashed a weary smile at his customer. He kept the smile on as the customer proceeded to warily glance at the menu.

"I'll have… Uh… I think… No… Er… Uh…"

One could barely see the Chinese waiter's smile waver for a second before being put back in place, "May I suggest our specialty, the Vanilla Bean Frappucino?"

"Huh?! Oh… yeah… Sure…"

"… Small, medium, or large?"

"… Uh… … … …"

The waiter's eyebrow twitched before he slowly started fingering his name tag. Even the small metallic rectangle pinned to his shirt was annoying him. Its overly cheerful "Hi, My Name's Wufei" screamed of tackiness and exuded a corny one-sided conversation.

"How about the medium, with a drizzle of caramel?" a handsome voice rang from behind the clueless customer, and Wufei immediately perked up.

The customer blinked, scratched his head, and murmured, "Uh… sure…"

Wufei grinned this time, mirth sparkling in his eyes as he typed into the register, "Okay, one medium Vanilla Bean Frappucino with a drizzle of caramel coming right up! Next!"

He eyed the customer warily as the man walked to the pick-up counter, then heaved a sigh and glanced back at the man who had saved him from a boring one-hour long wait.

"Thanks," he murmured, glancing at his savior and quickly making a run-through of his looks carefully. He could barely make out blue-ish purple eyes behind dark-tinted sunglasses along with rich brown locks hidden and tucked carefully into a loose black cap.

"Like what you see?" a cocky grin crept across the stranger's face as he leant towards the cash register and Wufei teasingly.

With a tilt of his head, Wufei just smiled back, "Maybe."

The black-capped head rolled back in a cheerful laugh and he looked at the waiter behind the register, "Y'know, you're a cute guy, wanna go out some time?"

"Depends, are you going to order any time?" a soft smile answered the loud laugh.

"Aww, c'mon! You know you want me!" brown eyebrows wiggled behind the overly-large sunglasses, eliciting a chuckle from the other. The brunette leaned forward, closer to the waite,r a glint of mischief shining through his wide grin, "Well, if you promise to go with me to dinner some time, say… Friday night… then I might just order…"

Wufei smiled, and seemed to ponder it for a second, then faked a gasp, "Well, sir, I barely know yo-" he was interrupted by a cheerful phone ring, suspiciously similar to a Mario theme song, and raised an eyebrow at the other.

"Shi- I'll get back to you… Sorry!" Duo frowned as he looked at the caller ID. He groaned inwardly as he stepped out of the café restaurant, and sighed, "Yo, Lucrezia, what's up?" He looked through the glass window to wink at the amused waiter. One really didn't find that many good-looking waiters like those these days. Especially not waiters like that one behind the counter…

"Don't 'what's up' me, young man! Where are you? How freakin' long does it take to get a mocha frappucino?! We have a movie to film!"

"Woah, woah, don't get your socks in a bunch, I just met this fine little waiter behind the counter, and just had to sa-"

"Look, Maxwell, I don't care who you like or who you want to date, but I want you to get your freakin' caffeine fix and then get the hell out of there. Now!"

Duo winced and pulled the cell phone farther away from his ear, then sighed, "Fine, call ya back laterz!"

"Maxw-" The phone was cut short and Duo shoved it quickly into his pocket.

"Hey!"

Wufei turned around to face the other again. He smiled slightly, and eyebrow tilted in question to what the whole call was about.

The stranger shrugged, then grinned, "Eh, y'know, nagging moms…" He sighed melodramatically before pouting at Wufei, "I gotta cut this short now, though, or mom's gonna kill me. Could I have a Caramel Twist with a dash of chocolate?"

Wufei nodded and held a hand out to accept the money. He smirked slightly at the smile that the other generously gave him and blushed slightly as their hands met.

"Keep the change," the lilting voice was accompanied with a wink barely seen behind the tinted sunglasses as the stranger took his drink from the other desk, his eyes never leaving Wufei. "See ya later!" and with a back-handed wave, the black-capped stranger was out of the door.

Wufei just smiled down at the ten dollar tip and a small slip of paper with a phone number written onto it.

A/N: Short, but sweet. Next chapter will come out sooner or later. Now, to get back to work on Hell's Gift…


	2. Chapter 2

Coffee Break – Chapter Two

A/N: Life has been hard lately, and I wasn't really feeling up to writing. I apologize for my lack of updates. Like always, and I hope that you continue to read…

* * *

**Mama** – Thank you for your wonderful review! I'll be typing frantically!

**Alli – **Haha, I was trying for something light-hearted. But I usually find that I suck at romances…

**regretfullyYours** – Yes, I was quite doubting in Wufei's actual in-characterness here… I try to think, however, that in a different circumstance, Wufei would've been a lot softer in character and if anything, I tried to convey that he wasn't really flirty, but sarcastic in a sense. And perhaps there's a reason why Wufei acted so flirty… winkwinknudgenudge And don't worry, I like long reviews. In fact, my thought is, the longer, the better!

And I agree with you… Wufei is so under-loved. He needs more fangirl-loving, if you ask me. And look at Endless Waltz! There's like, no Wufei screenplay at all… Even when he's supposed to be the secretly good bad guy… (Yes, now I'm rambling.)

**Hokuala** – Thanks for the review!  Hopefully, this fanfiction will stay interesting for you! 

* * *

Raindrops pelted themselves against the large glass windows and a sigh escaped Wufei's lips as he gazed out at the dreary weather. Today would definitely not be a coffee day.

Dark, onyx eyes swept over the empty coffee shop as the droning of a small television set marked the end of another quarter in a college football game. Wufei found himself shifting restlessly behind the cash register. As the student slowly began to nod off, he quickly jerked up, quick to rub harshly at his sleepy eyes. Any good employee knew not to sleep on the job.

Of course… There would be no one in sight to see the black-haired student fall asleep… Quickly, Wufei shook the rebellious, teasing thoughts of sleep out of his head and the Asian tried once again in vain to keep awake. It was harder than it looked.

Before he knew it, Wufei found himself once again drifting. Slowly, Wufei's head lowered to the cash register, resting softly upon the hard, metal top of the machine.

It was at this moment, a small tinkle of bells sounded as a drenching wet figure stepped into the coffee shop. A small chuckle left the figure as the figure slowly walked up towards the only other person in the shop.

Slightly tanned hands hovered above Wufei's face, before quickly resting upon the Chinese student's shoulder. With a slight shake, Wufei was up again. The man was quick to recover, however, and quickly he stood up. Slightly ruffled and eyes still glazed over from the disturbed sleep, Wufei automatically cried out, "Hello sir, and what would you like today?"

Light purple eyes crinkled in mirth and a soggy brown braid was tossed over an equally wet shoulder as Duo cocked his head to the side, "You never called."

Wufei flushed as he recognized the man standing in front of him. He held the other's gaze for several minutes before shrugging and then looking down in guilt, "I'm not that type of person."

"Not that type of person?" it was an innocent inquiry, but Wufei could sense the slight lilt of amusement in the other's voice.

Ruffled and slightly angered, Wufei responded again, "Yes, I'm not that type!" The explanation was spat out, and Duo would've cringed at the other's response were it not for the fact that he was a well-trained actor. Instead, a firm grin was permanently stretched upon the braided brunette's face.

"And what type of person exactly are you?" Duo rested his elbow on the counter in front of him, his head easily found its way to his hand as he leaned forward, purposely invading the other's space.

Wufei backed up slightly subconsciously, then frowned. Two could play that that game… Without thinking, Wufei stepped back to his previous position. He found himself almost nose-to-nose with Duo. "I don't even know your name."

Duo paused. He knew this wonderfully attractive waiter would one day ask for his name… But… Duo hadn't expected it now. Thinking quickly for an alias, Duo came up with one of his previous roles in a low-budget film, "The name's Gary. Gary Steward."

The student standing behind the counter looked unconvinced, "You don't look like a Gary."

Not phased by the sudden distrust exuding from the other, Duo replied with a shrug, "My parents were crazy." Then, with a quick flick of his braid, Duo flashed another dazzling smile to Wufei, "I'm much too attractive for such a _mundane_ name as Gary, hm?"

Wufei fought to hide the smirk that was threatening to appear on his face. This was not time to be amused. He quickly looked away, regained composure and then glared back at the other, "How do you know I even swing that way?"

Much to the college student's disdain, the other man just _shrugged_, "Dunno. Just did."

Eyes narrowed in response to the unsatisfying answer.

Duo just grinned apologetically before saying, "Y'know. I think I'm in the mood for some sweet and simple hot chocolate."

Stiffly, Wufei turned to get the aforementioned drink before setting it down in front of Duo. "That'll be two fifty please."

After reaching over the hot chocolate, Duo quickly pulled a five dollar bill out of his back pocket. Wufei wrinkled his nose in distaste at the soggy appearance of the green piece of paper but quietly put it into the cash register.

"Keep the change," was Duo's quick reply before Wufei could pull out the correct amount out to hand to the other. Then, shrugging lightly, Wufei closed the cash register.

Silence reigned in the small coffee shop as rain poured down upon the windows. Duo remained standing up, quietly observing the other man as Wufei glared right back. Then, unable to sustain his impatience anymore, Duo tilted his head in question as he asked, "What happened to that guy I met the other day?"

Wufei shifted, then glanced at Duo, eyebrow raised in an unspoken question.

Duo just smiled, then sighed melodramatically, his eyes wandered off, as if to gaze into a warm dream, "He had wonderful black hair, deep dark, black eyes… But what really struck me was his witty comebacks and charming smile…" Duo snuck a glance at Wufei, and the other held his purple eyes in a steady gaze before black eyes then looked down guiltily on the ground.

"… That man realized how foolish he was…"

Duo blinked, then took a sip of his hot chocolate. "…Foolish?"

"You'd never like me… You were probably teasing. I bet this phone number's fake!" Wufei took a worn-out small slip of paper out of his back pocket, tossing it in Duo's face.

Duo frowned, then picked up the paper. Sure enough, he could identify his slowly-fading hand-writing off of the paper, "… If you weren't planning to call me… Why'd you save it?" Duo looked up at the Asian waiter, deep purple eyes trying to delve into the other's thoughts and feelings.

Frowning, the Asian looked away, and huffed, "I don't know. I just did." Then, as if to try to save himself, Wufei the exclaimed, "I don't usually do this!"

Amusement flickered through Duo's mind, but Duo kept to himself the undeniable laughter that threatened to bubble up at Wufei's predicament, "Do what?"

Frustrated, Wufei sighed, and shrugged, "You know, talk to strangers. Open up to them. That kind of thing. I barely even joke to my cousin, Meiran, and we've known each others since middle school!" Wufei frowned, then went on, "And now look, I'm blabbing out my insecurities to some… Hat-wearing, happy-go-lucky might-be-stalker!"

At this point, Duo couldn't contain the laughter that had been steadily rising up his throat. A throaty chuckle, followed by full-blown laughter echoed through the nearly-empty coffee shop. "Y'mean, you've been upset this whole time just 'cus you warmed up to a stranger?"

Wufei huffed, and crossed his arms, looking away, "… I didn't even know your name…" For anyone else, it would've come out as a low, sheepish murmur. For Wufei, it burst out, sounding suspiciously like a childish whine.

Light purple eyes stared down at light pink lips, and without thinking, Duo pecked Wufei quickly on the lips, "If it makes you feel any better, I _do_ like you." Then, realizing Wufei's startled appearance, Duo added, "But we'll take it slow, just for you." With a wink, Duo took Wufei's hand in his, and dragged him to a nearby table, his hot chocolate in his other hand.

"Sit," Wufei obediently sat down at Duo's command, still slightly dazed from the light brush of lips. Duo made sure not to let go of Wufei's hand as they sat across from each other.

Wufei wasn't sure how long they had sat here, holding up soft conversations over the murmuring of the television set. But before long, the rain had subsided outside of the coffee shop and Duo still sat there, his hands wrapped warmly around Wufei's hands.

Suddenly, Duo jerked up out of his seat, letting out a string of curses, "How long've I been here?!"

Wufei looked up, startled, then quickly checked the smiley face clock that was hung right next to the television, "Um… It's 4:27, you've been here… Three hours…"

"Shit shit shit shit shit… The interview! Aw, crap! Wuffie, I gotta go, hun. I'll see ya later, kay?" with a flurry of clothing and brown hair, Duo quickly grabbed Wufei by the wrist, kissed him gently on the lips before hurrying out.

As the brunette ran out of the door, he called back to the stunned Chinese, "Don't forget to call!"

Wufei just stood there, before a small smile spread across his face.

"So… Who was that hunky piece of meat?"

Wufei quickly turned to the new voice source, and his cheeks lit up in embarrassment, "Meiran! What're you doing here?! I thought… Your shift doesn't start until…"

Meiran grinned, almond eyes narrowing in mirth, "I'm only three minutes early, _Wuffie_." She emphasized the new name the handsome stranger had given Wufei.

Glaring at his cousin, Wufei walked quickly over to his cousin as she got out an apron for her work shift, "He's just some guy I met."

"Some guy? Ha, if I met 'some guy' like him every day, I'd be one happy camper!"

"… Oh shut up and get to work," Wufei's cheeks flamed up again at the mention of "Gary."

"So, have I seen him somewhere? He looks familiar… Was he a classmate of yours?"

"Hm? No… His name's Gary. Gary Steward. I just met him at the coffee shop a couple weeks ago."

"… Doesn't look like a Gary…"

"I guess his parents didn't love him enough."

* * *

A/N: I AM THE QUEEN OF SLOW UPDATES. PHEAR ME. (I'm working another fiction even though I know I shouldn't be. The new fiction will not be posted until I've finished the whole story. So don't expect it for a while...)


End file.
